Episode 8257 (17th November 2013)
Plot Tina throws Tommy's things out, deciding to make a clean break. Todd tells Sean he's starting to think of London as a mistake. Hayley feels energised by working on Carla's wedding dress designs. Rita thinks Tina is more upset than she's letting on. Having slept rough, David shadows the Platts. Julie tells Brian to clean the flat in readiness for an inspection by a fostering agent. Tina tells David to stay as far away from her as possible as he's caused her to lose everything as well as himself. Lloyd refuses Todd an advance on his wages. Carla hates Hayley's designs. As she can't bring herself to sack her, Carla thinks of another solution. Todd does an airport run in Street Cars's spare cab without telling anyone, keeping the earnings for himself. Kylie sees David asking Izzy for money and asks him why he's still hanging around. Carla makes her own design using some of Hayley's ideas and asks Hayley to make it. Hayley loves the idea. Brian confides in Marcus that he has a job interview in Wales on the same day the fostering agent is coming over. Marcus advises him to tell Julie as she'll find out anyway. David makes a last appeal to Tina, saying he has nowhere else to go. Tina washes her hands of him and refuses to serve him in the Rovers as he's already drunk. Peter intervenes and escorts David off the premises. David isn't grateful and attacks Peter, hoping he'll fight back. Having been on a similarly low ebb in the past, Peter keeps his cool but warns David not to push him further. Gail realises David wants to be punished and is worried about him being on the streets. Nick thinks she's forgiven David when he hears her talking about his altercation with Peter to Kylie and Audrey. Brian can't wait to give up teaching. When none of the drivers know where the spare cab is, Lloyd reports it stolen to the police. Todd turns up and says he moved the car to Mawdsley Street to let a lorry past. Kylie invites David over to No.8. He thinks he's being invited back to stay but instead Kylie tells him to leave the Street and never to contact her or her kids again, or she'll call the police. Peter invites Tina to the wedding. Todd uses his earnings to pay Eileen back some of the money he owes her, saying he won it on a scratchcard. Gail pleads with Audrey to take David in as she fears he'll turn up dead somewhere. Brian is about to confess to Julie but loses his nerve and says he's thinking of growing a beard. Audrey picks David up at the bus stop and shows him a picture Max drew of him, showing that he shouldn't give up hope yet. David resolves to get his family back. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Carla Connor - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back rooms and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This hour-long episode was shown at 7.00pm. There were no episodes shown on Friday 15th November because of ITV coverage of the England vs Chile football friendly. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter steps in after David forces his way behind The Rovers bar and demands a drink from Tina; Todd sneakily goes on an airport run when there are no drivers available; Hayley throws herself into making Carla's wedding dress, but worries she's taken on too much; Nick prepares for his first full day back at work; and Brian is offered a new job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,510,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns